


Sex on the Beach

by torino10154



Series: HP_May_Madness 2017 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Community: hp_may_madness, Drabble, M/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 10:38:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10785144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: Day 1 prompts used: Severus/Harry, partially-clothed sex





	Sex on the Beach

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 prompts used: Severus/Harry, partially-clothed sex

Severus was grumpy. Even he knew he was grumpy. Travelling did that to him. Being somewhere unfamiliar was _stressful_.

"Look at the water," Harry said, apparently oblivious to Severus's dark humour. "The sand is so warm. You really should take off those shoes," he said turning toward Severus.

His lips twitched as they did when he was fighting a smile.

"What, you infernal brat?" Severus asked. He was pouting now, he was fairly certain, if the expression on Harry's face was anything to go by.

Clearly taking pity on him, Harry came back to the umbrella and straddled Severus's lap.

~*~

"I didn't bring you all the way to Jamaica so you could sit and scowl at me."

Harry's fingers worked Severus's buttons and pushed his shirt open, brushing one of Severus's nipples with the pad of his thumb and grinning when Severus inhaled sharply.

Severus ran his hands up Harry's back, still warm from the sun. "Why _did_ you drag me here?"

"I wanted to be alone with you."

"On a public beach?" 

"Away from the wizarding world." Harry slid down Severus's body and settled between his legs.

The sound of the crashing waves masked Severus's gasps as he came.


End file.
